


Work 2: Bokutsukki

by rosebud1214



Series: Rarepair Requests [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Rare Pairings, raspberries and tickles!!, tsukishima is a beautiful bastard y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebud1214/pseuds/rosebud1214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto discovers that he loves Tsukki's laugh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work 2: Bokutsukki

"TSUKKKKIIIIIIIII"

"I already told you to stop calling me that, how many times must I repeat myself?"

"Tsukki I put the movie in hurry up!"

"And you continue to ignore me. That's fine" Tsukishima muttered, walking to the couch with a bowl of popcorn and plopping down next to Bokuto. 

"This is one of my favorite movies, Bo. You better pay attention" he informed him, leaning against him and placing his head on his shoulder. 

"Of course I will!" Bokuto replied. The opening scenes of Jurassic Park rolled across the screen. 

After about half an hour Bokuto, a man that can't be entertained by one thing for long, shifted his attention to his boyfriend leaning against him. Tsukishima was intensely focused on the movie, even though he must have seen it countless times. Bokuto thought he might have even seen him mouthing some of the lines too. What a nerd. 

He was suddenly gripped by an overwhelming urge. 

Bokuto craned his neck down to plant a loud, wet raspberry on the side of Tsukishima's face.

"C'mon Bo what the fuck, that was so gross" he said and wiped drool off his cheek. 

"What, you don't like affection from the best boyfriend ever?" Bokuto leaned over and did it again. Tsukishima let out a high laugh that he immediately stifled with his hand. Bokuto gaped at him, unable to believe that such a cute sound just left the mouth of Tsukishima Kei. 

"What's that look for?" said a blushing Tsukishima. 

"I will do anything to get you to produce that sound again" Bokuto whispered dramatically. Tsukishima reddened some more, but rolled his eyes and went back to watching the movie. 

Bokuto smirked evilly. Wiggling his fingers, he slowly inched his hands closer and closer to his boyfriend's side. 

He closed in, fingertips brushing Tsukishima's ribs, resulting in another high and clear laugh but even louder this time. 

"B-Bokuto knock i-it off" Tsukishima wheezed, swatting at Bokuto's hands in an attempt to stop him which failed miserably. 

"I'm never stopping if it gets you to laugh like that" Bokuto replied, stars in his eyes as he took the glow of his laughing boyfriend's face. 

Bokuto pushed a breathless Tsukishima into the couch and lifted his shirt. With a wink, he pressed his lips to just above his bellybutton and blew. Tsukishima cackled, eyes watering as his kept laughing. His hands flew to his face to wipe his eyes which sent his glasses askew. 

Bokuto came up for air, took Tsukishima's glasses off for him, and went back down to blow another raspberry on his stomach. Another peal of laughter ripped from Tsukki's chest and more tears clouded his vision as he gasped for breath. 

Bokuto came up again, this time just taking in Tsukishima's face as he laughed. His cheeks were flushed red, bright golden eyes streaming as thin fingers reached up to brush them away. His smile was a rare but beautiful sight, teeth lined up in perfect rows that were normally hidden by thin pink lips. He was absolutely beautiful, and there was no denying it. 

Tsukishima regained his ability to breath normally but before he could begin berating Bokuto for interrupting his movie, his lips were trapped in a kiss that took away the breath he had finally been able to get back. 

Soft lips moved against his own slowly, a tongue begged for entrance. He allowed it, Bokuto's tongue sliding against his in a slobbery kiss. All of Bokuto's kisses were like that, wet and deep that left you craving more. 

Finally, Bokuto pulled back. He pressed the tip of his nose against Tsukishima's, amber eyes staring into golden ones. 

"Please don't be mad at me for making you miss your movie" he whispered. Tsukishima just chuckled and closed the distance between them once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Bless this pairing, honestly :')


End file.
